


[Vid] Church

by giandujakiss



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: "Church" by Lyle Lovett<br/>Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel</p><p>Summary: Thanks for all the years of joy. Except for "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco." Because that really sucked.</p><p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/42433.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/481303.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Church

**Password to view:** sunnydale


End file.
